Great Mystery Revealed
by AshK1980
Summary: *For full summary see inside* Pokeshipping(Ash x Misty) ON HIATUS DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK!
1. The Search Begins

_**Great Mystery Revealed**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

_**Category: Pokeshipping**_

_**Rating: T for Violence and Romance later.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape or form. So don't sue me. If you did you wouldn't get any money out of it because I'm broke. I only own this story so don't take without permission.

_**Summary:**_ After parting ways with Iris and Cilan again following the Unova League, Ash comes home. Misty is there to greet him. Delia is looking at some wedding pictures of her and GIOVANNI? at their wedding. Why is Giovanni involved. Could he be Ash's father? Not telling. Anyway Ash and Misty decide to get some answers. So they head to Viridian City. Little do they know that they will be captured on the way there. Is Giovanni Ash's father? Something unexpected happens and Ash and Misty are forced to join Team Rocket to avoid harm happening to their families and Pokemon. This is also before the Episode N Saga of Pokemon Best Wishes Season 2. Not sure if I will cover the Episode N saga in this story.

_**Chapter One: The Search Begins**_

_**Author's note: **_This may be a little different than the previous version. Especially since I am going to include Ash's Unova Pokemon in this story.

_**Ages:**_ Ash-15/17 Misty-15/17 Brock-20/22, Prof Oak-60+ Jessie, James, Cassidy, Butch-22/24 Deliah-35/37 Giovanni-35/37. More character will appear as this story progresses

* * *

After saying farewell to Cilan and Iris, Ash and Pikachu head back to Pallet with their adventures in Unova fondly remembered. Even though Ash only made it to the top eight in the league, he was still happy he had an excellent adventure in Unova.

"Well Pikachu, we had a great time in Unova. What should we do now?" Ash asked his best and first Pokemon.

"Pi Pika-Chu Pika Pika Pika Chu!"("How about we go back home to Pallet!") Pikachu suggested.

"That's a great idea Pika-Pal! Come on let's go home!" Ash said excitedly as he picked up Pikachu and sprinted for home.

* * *

_**Three to four hours later Ash and Pikachu arrived at Pallet because they went by jet...**_

"Well Pikachu here we are good old Pallet! Let's go home!" Ash said as he and Pikachu Sprinted to his house. Ash knocked on the door waiting for it to open. When it did, a surprising site greeted his eyes. Misty was the one who opened the door.

"Welcome home Ash! How was the Unova League?" Misty asked.

"It was great Misty! I got all of the Badges and took part in the league, unfortunately I didn't make it as far in the Unova League as I did in the Sinnoh League. I wish I would've used some of my other Pokemon. It's great to see ya Mist!" Ash exclaimed as he hugged Misty tightly causing her to almost choke!

"Ash! Stop it, I can't breathe!" Misty managed to cough out.

"Sorry Mist! It's just been a long time since I've seen you. How did you know I was coming home?" Ash said confused.

"After your mom received the letter that said you were coming home, she gave me a call." Misty said.

"Where's Mom now?" Ash asked.

"Oh she went shopping with Mimie. She wanted to prepare you a welcome home victory dinner." Misty said.

"Oh okay. So how's the Gym Leader life?" Ash asked.

"It's kind of boring because I win almost all the time. I have only been defeated once and that was by Sakura and her Espeon. Do you remember Sakura from Ecruteak City?" Misty asked.

"Yes I do she's the youngest of five isn't she?" Ash asked.

"Yes she is. By the way Ash, congratulations on your accomplishment in the Unova League, even though you didn't make it as far as you did in Sinnoh. Still Top eight out of hundreds of competitors is still quite the accomplishment." Misty said.

"Thanks Mist!" Ash said as he hugged Misty once again this time not choking her. "The only thing that matters is that I had fun."

"That is all that matters Ash." Misty remarked as she motioned her friend over to the sofa. "Let's watch some TV and tell me all about your Unova Journey.

* * *

"Misty I'm home! Oh Hi Ash I'm so glad to see you! My little boy!" Deliah said as she squeezed Ash.

"Mom, I can't breathe very well you're chokin' me." Ash said while coughing from being choked.

"Oh sorry sweetie. It's just been so long since I've seen you." Delia said.

"I missed you too Mom. Pikachu come see my mom." Ash said.

"Pika Pika Pikachu Pika Pika."(Nice to see you again Mrs. Ketchum.) Pikachu said.

* * *

Ash and Misty then decided to look at some memories in photo albums. They came across a wedding announcement that said this: Delia Kaltner to wed Giovanni Ketchum. Ash also found a picture of him and a little girl at their 4th birthday. The banner behind them said Happy Fourth Birthday Ash and Cynthia. If I were to say that Ash and Misty were shocked it would be a major understatement.

"Hey Mom?" Ash asked.

"Yes Sweetie?" Deliah answered

"I have two questions. One, who is this girl that has her arm around me in this picture of my 4th Birthday Party? Two, is Giovanni really my Father? Ash asked. Misty had the same two questions on her mind.

"To answer your first question Ash, that is your twin sister Cynthia. Your father got custody of her and I got custody of you after the divorce. Yes Ash and Misty Giovanni is Ash's Father. He is the leader of the Viridian Gym and Team Rocket. I'm sure you can catch him at the Viridian Gym." Delia said.

"We'll set out tomorrow Misty. Right now let's eat and watch some television then go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." Ash said.

* * *

_**The Next Morning After Breakfast...**_

"Bye Mom we will get to the bottom of this." Ash said.

"Yes Mrs. Ketchum we will." Misty said as her and Ash strapped on their Pokebelts and headed off to Viridian City looking for some answers.

"Hey Mist, I think I should stop by Professor Oak's Lab to get some of my older Pokemon. They will probably do better than the ones I have. I am going to keep Snivy, Oshawott, and Pignite."

"That sounds like a good plan Ash."

With that, Ash and Misty headed to the Lab.

* * *

_**Inside the Lab...**_

"Hey Ash, it's been a while. How did you do in the Unova League?" Professor Oak remarked.

"I didn't do as well as I did in the Sinnoh League, I only got to the top eight. Pikachu and I came up against a really strong Lucario. By the way, have my other Unova Pokemon arrived yet? I only have Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, Boldore, and Unfezant with me in addition to Pikachu." Ash remarked wondering if his other Unova Pokemon have made it here.

"I have received Krookodile, Scraggy, Palpitoad, and Leavanny; they are out in the preserve Your other Pokemon are waiting for you."

"Hey Misty, do you want to go outside and see the rest of my Pokemon I caught in Sinnoh?"

"I sure do Ash. Let's go." Misty remarks as she follows Ash outside.

Ash is Body Slammed by Bayleef as usual.

"It's great to see you again Bayleef, did you meet my other Pokemon from Unova?"

Bayleef nods and wonders which Pokemon that Ash has on his belt.

Ash took the Pokeballs off of his belt and threw them in the air. Out came Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, Boldore, and Unfezant. Ash was also greeted by Krookodile, Palpitoad, Boldore, and Leavanny. Soon all of Ash's Pokemon greeted him. Then out of nowhere coming from the sky was an old friend of his. This old friend of Ash's greeted him with the customary Flamethrower. He was followed by Liza from the Charicific Valley on the back of Charla's back.

Liza explained that Claire decided to look after all the Charizard in the valley for a while. She also explained that she built a Dragon Pokemon reserve so Claire could store her dragons there as well. It seems that Liza was going to help Professor Oak take care of the Pokemon.

Ash had then made his decision. He had chosen the team he was going to take with him in addition to Pikachu.

He had chosen to take Snivy, Pignite, Charizard, Oshawott, and Staraptor with him in addition to Pikachu, but promised he would rotate his Pokemon in whenever he could. Misty was so excited. After saying goodbye to Professor Oak and Tracy, Ash and Misty headed to Viridian City to investigate.

* * *

_**Outside Viridian City Gym...**_

"Well Misty there's Viridian Gym. Let's get to the bottom of this." Ash said.

"I'm with you all the way Ash." Misty said while she was holding Azurill

"Ready to get to the bottom of this Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika chu Pika Pika Pi!"(Ready as I'll ever be Ash let's go!) Pikachu said.

"Alright! Pika Pika Azu Azurill!" Ash, Misty and Pikachu said as they started investigating around the Gym.

* * *

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill continued the investigation when all of a sudden they all fell into a pitfall.

"You twoips picked the wrong place to snoop!" Meowth said in a disguised voice.

"Who are you? Pika Pikachu Pika! Azu Azurill.

"What do you want?" Ash and Misty chimed in unison.

"What do we want? Such a twerpish question indeed!" A female voice said.

"The answers to come as we feel the need." A male voice said.

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" The female said.

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" The male said.

"Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!" Another voice said.

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!" The female said.

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!" The male said.

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!" The third voice says.

"And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!" All three of them say and pose.

"Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"We should have known!" Misty said.

Jessie and James then sent out some all too familiar Pokemon to Ash and Misty.

"Seviper! Glare on the twerps, Pikachu and Azurill!"

"Can't move Pika Pika Azurill." Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Azurill all said in unison before they lost consciousness.

"Grunts, show these twerps and their Pokemon to their new quarters. They are going to be here for a while!" Jessie ordered.

"Jessie we actually won one!" James exclaimed.

"Meowth Dat's right! Let's see what the boss thinks of us now!" Meowth said.

"Yes we did! Ha ha ha ha ha ha haha ha!" Jessie cackled.

Meowth and James followed suit after the Grunts took our heroes away.

* * *

Oh No! Team Rocket has captured our heroes! Is Giovanni Ash's father? To find out, stay tuned for _**Chapter Two: Training Years**_ ! Coming soon!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

I hope this one is a bit better.

Well what did you think? Please Review. Sincerely, TO/BB

**_Revised and Reposted: 01/22/2013_**


	2. Training Years

_**Great Mystery Revealed**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T  
**_

_**Pairing: Pokeshipping**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pokemon or its characters in any way shape or form. So don't sue me. I only own this story. If you tried to Sue me you wouldn't get a dime. Don't take this story without my permission.

_**Chapter Two: Training Years**_

_**Ages:**_ Ash and Misty: 15/17 Giovanni: 35/37 Jessie, James, Cassidy and Butch: 22/24

* * *

Outside of the cell that Ash and Misty were taken to, the Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, Spearow, Fearow, HootHoot, Noctowl, Taillow, Swellow, Starly, Staravia, Staraptor, Pidove, Tranquill, and Unfezant were chirping happily as the sunlight shined into a dank dark cell where our two heroes as well as Pikachu and Azurill were taken. As the sunlight streamed in from the barred up window, Ash and Misty woke up and stretched.

Ash and Misty woke up in a prison cell. The paralysis from Seviper's Glare Attack wore off overnight. Pikachu and Azurill were in the cell too. Ash and Misty felt for their Pokebelts around their waists and noticed that they were gone. Someone stole them.

"Hey Ash where are we?" Misty asked.

"I have no idea Misty and it doesn't look like Pikachu and Azurill know where we are either." Ash said.

"Our Pokemon are gone except for Pikachu and Azurill. Someone stole them."

"I wonder if Team Rocket stole them."

"They probably did."

"They must have. Misty look it's Team Rockets Symbol. We must be inside Team Rocket Headquarters."

"I guess we got captured."

This wasn't lost on Ash. It was very plain from the tone of Ash's voice that Ash was very angry.

"We sure did. Now we'll never find out if Giovanni is really my father!"

"We will too Ash. I still don't think that it's possible that Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket is your father!"

"I don't think so either. At least I hope not."

"I hope not too, I really hope not."

* * *

_**Giovanni's Office...**_

"Rocket Grunt 10 report to my office immediately!" Giovanni screamed into the intercom. A minute later the Grunt had arrived.

"What is it boss?" The Grunt asked.

"Those two kids that Jessie, James and Meowth caught snooping around, where are they?"

"Cell block A Level 2 sir!"

"Bring them to me. I have a proposition for them. I believe my son is one of the snoopers. Bring him, the girl and his Pokemon to me. What are the two prisoners names?"

"I believe the boy is Ash Ketchum Battle Frontier Champion. It also seems that he was the Top four in the Sinnoh League, unfortunately he didn't place as well in the Unova League. He only placed in the Top eight. The girl is Misty Waterflower the Cerulean City Gym Leader."

"My son and his best friend. Just as I suspected. Bring them to me!"

"Yes Sir! Right away sir!"

* * *

_**Cell Block A Level 2...**_

"Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower our boss Giovanni has requested a mandatory meeting with the two of you." The Rocket Grunt said.

"What does he want?! Misty exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah what?!" Ash exclaimed just as angrily, if not more so than Misty.

"He needs to speak with you about your families. I think you will find the answer you're both looking for if you come with me."

"Okay Mist, let's go time for some answers."

"I'm right with you Ashy-Boy." 'I can't believe I just said that.' Misty thought.

'Ashy-Boy what did she mean by that? Oh well.' Ash thought as he shrugged his shoulders.

Him and Misty followed the Grunt to Giovanni's office.

* * *

_**Giovanni's Office...**_

Ash and Misty were shown to the door by the Grunt. The Grunt ushered them in and then went to do some more work.

Ash and Misty went into the office. They looked around at the various pictures. Two of the pictures shocked them to say the least. It was a picture of Giovanni and Delia they both had their arms around Ash. The other one was the exact same picture that Misty and Ash were just looking at the other day in the memories it was a wedding picture.

"Oh no." Ash said as he fell to his knees with his face covered with his hands. Misty then helped him up and comforted him.

"Ash I know it's a shock, but Giovanni is your Father. Though your father may be the leader of a criminal organization, he is still around. My father ran off when I was Seven. He said he had to take care of some business in Hoenn. I haven't seen him since." Misty said as she comforted Ash.

"I know Misty. Hey your dad ran off on you and your sisters? What about your mom?"

"I haven't seen my Mom since I was eight. I don't know where she is. I've been raised by my sisters."

Misty then hugged Ash, which Ash reciprocated.

* * *

Giovanni came into the office holding two Pokebelts. Obviously they belonged to Ash and Misty.

"Well son I see that you are looking at my pictures. Please why don't you two kids have a seat." Giovanni said.

Ash and Misty did so.

"You really are my dad aren't you Giovanni?" Ash asked.

"Yes I am. When your mom and I split up, I was so heartbroken that I started this organization. I never meant it to turn into a criminal organization. I'm sorry son."

"That's okay Dad. This is my Best Friend Misty, and this is my first Pokemon Pikachu."

"You two seem really close. Are you an item?" There seemed to be a gleam in Giovanni's eye as he asked that question

"Us an item. Don't be silly we are just best friends nothing more!" Ash and Misty said nervously and blushed.

"Whatever. Now you two I have a proposition for you. I've heard about your exploits and how you always defeated Jessie, James and Meowth as well as Butch and Cassidy. How about you join Team Rocket?"

"WHAT! WE WILL NEVER JOIN TEAM ROCKET! ARE YOU CRAZY THE WAY THAT YOU TREAT POKEMON! NO WAY!" Ash and Misty Exclaimed.

"Sorry Dad you may be family, but I can't join Team Rocket and neither can Misty. Team Rocket is evil!"

"Yeah sorry Mr. Ketchum, but I have to agree with Ash. I can't join Team Rocket. Team Rocket is evil."

"What a pity. Your Pokemon are so well trained too. I guess I'm going to have to kill them. Your families will be next to go. Ha HA HA HA HAHAHA!" Giovanni cackled. Grunt take them back to their cell. They will join Team Rocket even if they have to be Brainwashed. My legacy must live on! Ash is the heir. Misty is my co-heir. I must persuade them to join Team Rocket."

"NO DON'T KILL OUR POKEMON! PIKACHU/AZURILL USE THUNDERSHOCK/WATER GUN!"

The Pokemon nodded and did so, but since they were weak from not eating the attacks had little or no effect and the Pokemon fainted. However, Ash and Misty somehow managed to get their Pokemon back as well as getting Pikachu and Azurill into their respective Pokeballs. The Grunt then sent out his Gengar and managed to put our heroes to sleep and returned them to their cell.

* * *

_**Cell block A Level 2 once again...**_

Ash and Misty woke up back in their cell with their Pokebelts on their waist.

"So the twerps are finally awake. Looks like we won this time kids." Cassidy said.

"Yes we actually won one. Too bad your families will die." Butch said.

"Actually Cassidy and Biff they won't. I can't kill any people. Especially Ash's mom because I still love her and I can't kill Misty's family because that would be heartless. I may be an evil Crime Overlord, but I'm not heartless. However, if you and Misty refuse to join Team Rocket, I will have to persuade you. So are you two going to join us?" Giovanni asked.

Butch then heard Giovanni mess up his name and exclaimed angrily.

"It's Butch not Biff!"

"Whatever."

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Ash said.

"If we do join Team Rocket freely will you threaten any of our friends?" Misty asked.

"Dad you've already said you would spare our Pokemon and Families. What about Professor Oak?" Ash asked.

"I haven't decided about him. Will you join us?" Giovanni asked.

"If it means we can spare our friends and our other Pokemon in Cerulean and Pallet..." Ash started.

"...we will." Misty finshed.

Let's just hope that Ash and Misty don't regret their decision.

"Very well son. You and Misty will make fine members of Team Rocket given all of your victories over the five misfits Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch and Cassidy. Guards show Ash and Misty to our Trainee accomodations. I'm sure they will appreciate them a lot more than their current quarters." Giovanni said as he went back to his office.

"Anything is better than this cell block." Ash and Misty said in unison.

"Very well come on let's go." The Rocket Guard said.

* * *

"Here is your quarters Room 1375. It has two beds, a hot tub, Two Full Baths, Nintendo, N64, Nintendo GameCube, A couple of Nintendo 3DSXL's, Super Nintendo, XBOX, XBOX360 Playstation PSP, Playstation 3. Digital Cable and Cable Internet, On Demand TV and Caller ID and Phone. Here are your Cell Phones the latest in technology." The Rocket Guard said. "There is also Room Service. Enjoy." The Rocket Guard said as he exited the room.

"Wow Ash! This is great! Maybe I will like it here after all how about you?" Misty said.

"It sure is Misty. I think I'm going to like it here." Ash said.

Pikachu and Azurill agreed.

Giovanni then came in at about 10:00 that night.

"You kids better get to sleep. Tomorrow your training starts. It will take at least two years for your training. You will be quite busy the next two years. Get to sleep now." Giovanni said.

"Okay Dad. Good night."

"Good Night Mr. Ketchum."

"Pika Pika! Pikachu!"(Good night Mr. Ketchum!) Pikachu said.

"Azu Azurill Azu."(Good night Mr. Ketchum.) Azurill said.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

Ash and Misty were woken up at 5:00 in the morning for Team Rocket Training. They weren't too happy about it. Of course they had no choice or they would go back to that dinjy cell. They didn't want to do that so they got up and reported for training.

Every morning for Three long years they got up at 5:00 in the morning. They kept on training and training and training some more. They completed the training.

* * *

_**Two Years Later...**_

Ash and Misty were in Giovanni's office. They have become full-fledged Team Rocket Members. Ash has grown up quite a bit in the past two years. Due to the training he has totally muscled up. He is now about 6' 5", no longer wears his hat. Combs and Gels his hair. In other words all of you girls would go ga-ga over him. Misty has also grown up quite a bit in the last two years. She has filled out quite nicely and has quite an hourglass figure. She is 5' 11.5" tall. Her hair has now grown to waist-length and she wears it down. She is quite the Hottie. Ash and Misty have grown quite close to each other. They are heading toward a romantic relationship. Pikachu, and Ash's other Pokemon have grown by level quite a bit his Pignite, Snivy, and Oshawott have evolved into Emboar, Serperior, and Samurott. Several of Ash's other unevolved Pokemon are now in their fully evolved forms. Misty's Azurill is now an Azumarill, her Psyduck is now a strong Golduck. Her Corsola, Staryu, Starmie, Politoed, and Gyarados have grown quite a bit.

"You have successfully completed your training. I am very proud of you two." Giovanni said. Ash and Misty when I am in this office you call me boss. Out in public you can call me Giovanni, Mr. Ketchum, or Dad. Now report to room 426 for Uniform fitting. There are a variety of colors now. You can choose whatever color you want." Giovanni said.

"Yes Sir! Ash and Misty exclaimed in unison. After being fitted they decided to opt for a combo outfit. Ash decided on the White Shirt with the Black Pants, and Misty decided on the White shirt with Black Skirt. Ash's Pants are the same that Butch wears and Misty's Skirt is the same that Cassidy wears. The shirt and Blouse are what James and Jessie wear.

Ash and Misty then return to Giovanni's office.

"Ash, Misty, there are a new set of trainers leaving Pallet Town. They are your assignment. Don't fail me!" Giovanni warned.

"Don't worry boss, we are much better than Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch and Cassidy. We will not fail." Ash said.

"Yeah boss! We will not fail you. We will make you proud just make sure you leave our friends and families alone. If you don't as per our agreement we will quit Team Rocket. See to it that you keep your promise!" Misty said.

"I swear I will keep my promise!" Giovanni said as he looked Ash and Misty straight into the eyes.

"You're telling the truth Dad, I trust you." Ash said.

"I trust you too Mr. Ketchum." Misty said.

Ash and Misty then left Giovanni's office. They headed back to their quarters and started planning their schemes.

Ash and Misty then went down to the pool for a swim. Then they both went back to their room for a soak in the hot tub. They then decided to watch Television. Later that night they went to sleep in their beds. Anxious for their first mission.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Well Ash and Misty have joined Team Rocket. Unlike the usual, Ash and Misty will win a lot more than Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, and Cassidy have. How will Ash and Misty fair. To find out stay tuned for: _**Chapter Three: The First Mission**_Coming Soon. Romance will occur in the later chapters. Pairings: Ash and Misty Others: To Be Determined as the story progresses

Well what do you think? Please read and review. Later on, AshK

P.S. I didn't describe the two years of training because I want you readers to use your imagination on what Team Rocket Training includes. Also I really don't know what all the Team Rocket Training includes.

Sorry for the inconvenience.


	3. Ash & Misty's First Mission

_**Great Mystery Revealed**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

_**New Characters:**_ Jeff Johnson from Pallet Town and Jamiya Jackson from Cerulean City Age: 10

_**Category:**_ Pokeshipping

_**Rating:**_ Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**  
**

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Pokemon, never have and never will.

_**Chapter Three: Ash & Misty's First Mission**_

* * *

_**Last time on Great Mystery Revealed...**_

Ash and Misty became full-fledged members of Team Rocket after three years of intense training. Now they must follow a new group of trainers wherever they decide to go.

* * *

Pallet Town a quiet town. Then again it won't be quiet for long. A Ten year old boy just woke up late. He is about 5'0" tall, about 95 Lbs wearing an outfit similar to Ash's first one only it consists of a black vest and a blue shirt and black jeans. He has red hair.

Cerulean City: Another quiet city. A ten year old black-haired girl about 5'2" tall, looks kind of like a black-haired version of May. She is wearing a Yellow Blouse with a Violet Skirt weighing about 97 lbs also wakes up late. She must hurry to Pallet Town to start her journey. Her hair is shoulder-length and worn down.

Later that day a boy and a girl run into each other. The girl falls off her bike as she collapses it and stores it in her backpack. The boy offers the girl a hand and she gratefully accepts it.

"I'm sorry about that I was just on my way to Professor Oak's Lab to start my journey. My name is Jeff, Jeff Johnson. I live here in Pallet Town." Jeff said.

"That's okay I should have been watching where I was going better. Thanks for helping me up. So you're heading to Oak's Lab as well? I'll go with you. My name is Jamiya Jackson from Cerulean city." Jamiya said.

"Good idea let's go there together. Do you want to be friends, rivals, or both?"

"I think we should be friends and rivals. Because I'm going to be a Pokemon Mistress how about you?"

"I'm going to be a Pokemon Master! I am going to be the very best!"

"Not before me! I will be the best ever! Oh well let's be friends."

Jamiya then reached her hand out for Jeff to shake. Jeff happily shook her hand and Jamiya reciprocated the handshake.

"Friends and Rivals! Oh look there's the lab let's go Jamiya!"

"Right! Let's go in!"

* * *

"Professor Oak are you in here? We're here for our first Pokemon!" Two voices a male and a female voice said.

"Oh you must be Jeff and Jamiya! You're just in time. You have 17 Pokemon to choose from. They are Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Pikachu, and Eevee from here in Kanto, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile from Johto, Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip from Hoenn. You also have a choice of the Sinnoh Pokemon. The Sinnoh starters are Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup. We also have available the Unova starters as well. The Unova starters are Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott. It doesn't matter which one you choose they are all in the National Pokedex." Professor Oak said.

"I think I'll choose Bulbasaur!" Jeff said.

"Jamiya, which one do you pick?" Professor Oak asked.

"Let's see I shall choose Chikorita." Jamiya said.

"Excellent choices both of you. You have seven regions to choose from in which you can start your journeys. Are you going to be traveling together?" Professor Oak said.

"Yes we are. Jamiya, I'll let you choose. which region do you want to travel through first?" Jeff asked.

"What are the choices Professor?" Jamiya asked.

"Oh yeah the choices! I knew I forgot something. They are Kanto and the Sevii Island Chain, Orange Archipelago, Johto, Hoenn, The Battle Frontier, Sinnoh and Unova." Professor Oak said.

"Which is the easiest Professor?" Jamiya asked.

"Most trainers start with the Kanto Region and the Indigo League. It requires eight badges to participate in the tournament. The Badges for Kanto are: Boulder Badge-Pewter City, Cascade Badge-Cerulean City, Thunder Badge-Vermilion City, Rainbow Badge-Celadon City, Soul Badge-Fuchsia City, Marsh Badge-Saffron City, Volcano Badge-Cinnabar Island, and Earth Badge-Viridian City. Right now the Viridian Gym is closed for some reason so you will have to wait until you get Seven Badges to take on that challenge. If I were you I would start with Kanto and the Sevii Islands." Professor Oak said.

"We will start with Kanto and the Sevii Islands then. Followed by the Orange Archipelago, then Johto, then Hoenn, then the Battle Frontier. Maybe we will then try Sinnoh, and Unova after all the others." Jamiya said.

"Sounds like a plan Jamiya. Let's go for it." Jeff exclaimed.

"Right let's go!" Jamiya exclaimed.

"Okay you two good luck! Here is a Pokedex and Five Pokeballs to start you off. Here is also ten potions for each of you." Professor Oak said.

"Thanks Professor! We'll see you later!" Both Jeff and Jamiya said in unison as they headed off to start their journey. Little did they know that two humans and two Pokemon were spying on them. They were Team Rocket. No not Jessie and James, but Ash and Misty the two newest members of Team Rocket along with their Pokemon Pikachu and Azumarill.

* * *

_**Cut to our newest Team Rocket Members...**_

"Well Misty they decided to start with the Kanto Indigo League. They are our mission Misty. As much as I don't want to do this, my dad is counting on us. Someday we will turn Team Rocket from evil to good. As for right now, we must follow our boss Giovanni's orders and capture rare Pokemon." Ash said to his partner.

"I know Ash, I'm not too fond of this either, but like you said one of these days we will turn Team Rocket from evil to good. We have to do this now." Misty said.

Pika Pika Azu azumarill." Pikachu and Azumarill agreed with their trainers.

* * *

"Oh look Jamiya it's a Pidgey, go Bulbasaur! I choose you tackle attack!" Jeff said.

"Oh look a Spearow go Chikorita tackle attack!" Jamiya said.

The Pidgey and Spearow were weakened enough. So...

Split-Screen shows up. "Pokeball go!" Both Jeff and Jamiya said in unison as they captured the Pidgey and Spearow respectively. Later on they each caught a Rattata, and a Mankey. They each now had three Pokemon a piece and headed into Viridian City.

* * *

_**Viridian City with Ash and Misty...**_

"Go Charizard use Smokescreen!" Ash said.

"Misty calls Golduck!" Misty said.

"What's the big idea cough cough who are you guys?" Jeff and Jamiya asked in unison while coughing.

Smoke cleared. "Prepare for Trouble!" A Female Voice said.

"Make it Double!" A Male Voice said.

"To infect this world with Devastation." The Female Voice said.

"To unite all people within this Nation!" The Male voice said.

"To Denounce the Goodness of Truth and Love!" The Female Voice said.

"To extend our Wrath to the stars above." The Male said.

"Misty!" Misty said.

"Ash!" Ash said.

"Wherever there's peace in the universe..." Misty said.

"Team Rocket will always be there..." Ash continued.

"To make everything worse!" Ash and Misty finished in unison.

"Pika Pikachu! Azu Azumarill!" Pikachu and Azumarill said in unison.

"Hand over your Pokemon twerps!" Misty said.

"No! We will never do that! Team Rocket go Bulbasaur!" Jeff said.

"Jeff's right go Chikorita!" Jamiya said.

"Charizard Return! Go Serperior, I choose you!" Ash said.

"Go Golduck! Use Disable." Misty said.

"Serperior use Leaf Storm to introduce yourself to Chikorita but don't hit it." Ash said.

Serperior nodded, though she thought it was a bit weird that Ash ordered her not to attack. She complied and obeyed

Bulbasaur and Chikorita were confused as to why Team Rocket didn't attack them.

"Don't worry kids we won't attack you yet for your Pokemon. I know it sounds strange coming from Villains like us but..." Ash started.

"...We just wanted to introduce ourselves. You two just started your journeys so it wouldn't be fair for us to attackj you because we have been training Pokemon for a lot more years than you two have. By the way you two look so cute together are you a couple?" Misty asked.

"US A COUPLE! NO WAY! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS! WE ARE JUST TRAVELING TOGETHER! THAT'S ALL!" Jeff and Jamiya denied while blushing.

"You may become more than friends someday if you keep traveling together. Misty and I have known each other and have been traveling together a long time. We are friends and partners." Ash said blushing.

"Yes we have. we are close friends. We will leave you guys to training and be back later when you've leveled up your Pokemon more. We will be back! Azumarill use Bubblebeam to cloud our get away." Misty said. Azumarill did so.

Ash and Misty then left to find some other victims.

Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy and Butch were following Ash and Misty and called Giovanni. "Boss Ash and Misty didn't take those kids Pokemon, but introduced themselves. Were they supposed to do that?" Butch asked confused.

"Yes, my son and his companion are smarter than you five are. They know when not to beat up on a trainer, especially if they just started their journey. Now shut up! You listen and you listen good! Ash and Misty know what they are doing. That much is evident the way that they mopped the floor with all five of you back when they were younger! You are to give them respect. Because from here on out, they are your Superiors! Now get back to work, before I demote you all back to Rocket Grunts!" Giovanni said as he cut the channel.

Butch panicked and then cut the channel immediately after Giovanni did.

* * *

_**Back with Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Azumarill...**_

"Hey Misty something has been bothering me ever since I met you." Ash said to his Best Human Friend.

"What is it Ash?" Misty asked.

"Um Um I really really like you Misty. I really do." Ash said while blushing.

"The feeling is m-mutual Ash, but what are you getting at?" Misty asked while blushing.

"Um Mistwillyougooutwithmeandbem ygirlfriend." Ash said so fast that Misty couldn't understand him.

"Ashy slow down I can't understand a word you are saying." Misty said.

"Okay here I go. Misty I can't get you off my mind. I can't live without you. Every time I'm near you I get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Um will you go out with me and become my Girlfriend?" Ash asked hopefully while blushing.

"Well Ketchum what took you so long to confess. Of course I will go out with you and be your girlfriend!" Misty said while blushing and hugging Ash.

"I just didn't know what you would say. I was afraid. I love you too much to risk our friendship. I'm so glad you feel the same way toward me Mist." Ash said.

"Ash, truth be told I was scared too. That was why I constantly fought with you. I love you Ash and couldn't bear to be without you. I love you so much Ashy-Boy." Misty said as she hugged him.

"I love you too Mist-Girl so much." Ash said as he returned the embrace.

Pikachu and Azumarill then decided to give Ash and Misty time alone.

Ash and Misty stared into each other's eyes. They moved closer and closer and closer until, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Ash and Misty continued to make-out for 2 hours until they ran out of air and broke the embrace. Pikachu and Azumarill then returned with fire wood for a campfire.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Well Ash and Misty are finally together after so many years. It's about time. What new adventures and mission lie ahead for our new villains?

_**Next Time on Great Mystery Revealed**__** - **__**Chapter Four: Pewter City**** Confrontation**_ Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you.

Catch you all later! Sincerely, AshK1980

Well what did you think? Please review.


	4. Pewter City Confrontation

_**Great Mystery Revealed**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

_**Category: Pokeshipping**_

**_Rating:_** Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Pokemon. I never have and never will. I only own this story as well as Jeff Johnson and Jamiya Jackson. So don't sue me.

_**Chapter Four: Pewter City Confrontation**_

* * *

_**Last time on Great Mystery Revealed...**_

Ash and Misty introduced themselves to Jeff and Jamiya. They didn't want to take their Pokemon because they just started their journey. Ash and Misty also confessed to each other. They are now in Pewter City. They want to visit an old friend, but it's not a social visit. They have to steal Pokemon.

* * *

"Misty look it's the Pewter Gym. Let's drop in on Brock and say hi. Of course we must disguise ourselves in order to get in. We are Team Rocket Members now. As much as I don't want to do this my dad is counting on us. We may even capture him too if you want to." Ash said.

"I know Ash. I don't really want to do this either, but the boss is counting on us. Come on let's go pay a visit to Brock. Disguises ready. Pikachu and Azumarril can still sit on our shoulders. Let's go guys." Misty said.

"Okay, Pika, Azu." Ash, Pikachu, and Azumarill said in unison as they entered the Gym.

"Hey Brock are you here?" Ash asked. "We want to visit you." Misty said.

"Ash, Misty haven't seen you in ages. I almost didn't recognize you except for Pikachu. I see you have an Azumarill now Misty. How is she doing?" Brock asked.

"She's just fine Brock. Nice to see you again." Misty said as she hugged Brock.

"Nice to see you again Brock. Could we see your Pokemon? We want to see if they remember us?" Ash asked as he shook hands with Brock.

"I don't see a problem with that. Let's go to the Arena." Brock said.

"Works for me. Come on Mist." Ash said as he grabbed Misty's hand and followed Brock.

"Okay Ashy." Misty said as she kissed Ash on the cheek, which didn't go unnoticed with Brock.

"Misty why did you call Ash Ashy and why did you just kiss him on the cheek. I thought you were just best friends. Best friends don't kiss and hold hands. You two got together am I right?" Brock asked.

"Yes we did Brock. We've known each other for years." Ash said.

"I didn't confess to falling in love with Ash because I was afraid I would get my heart broken. Apparently, Ash felt the same way. We just confessed a couple weeks ago. We knew there was something special about each other when we were reunited after the Unova League. I would tell you how Ash did, but I just remembered that you probably saw Ash on the TV get to just the top eight. That Lucario must've been really tough." Misty said.

"The Lucario was really tough, however his trainer wasn't the brightest of bulbs on the tree. He didn't even have eight badges when we first met. He also thought that our quarterfinal match was a 5-on-5 battle. He unfortunately managed to beat all six of my Pokemon with only his five."

"Well guys here is the arena. Come on out everybody. Ash and Misty are here to see you." Brock said as he sent out his Pokemon.

"Wow Brock! Awesome! Your Pokemon sure have grown. Ludicolo is still a dancing machine." Ash pointed out.

"Yeah your Marshtomp has evolved into a Swampert! How cute!" Misty said.

Misty and Ash then got closer to each other and had a conversation.

"Ash you want to do this now?"

"Not really, but the boss is counting on us."

"I don't want to do this either, but orders are orders. Pikachu, Azumarill; you two know what to do."

"Yeah Pikachu you know what to do."

Pikachu's cheeks sparked and he executed thunder wave on Brock which paralyzed him. Ash and Misty disappeared.

"Pikachu! why did you do that. I can't move. Pikachu, Ash, Misty, where did you go? Why did you paralyze me Pikachu?" Brock asked avoiding falling unconscious.

* * *

"Go Emboar and Charizard use Smokescreen!"

"Misty calls Golduck!"

Brock was then extremely confused why were his friends doing this to him?

"What's the big idea cough cough why did you guys do that?"

Smoke started to clear.

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"Make it Double!"

"To infect this world with Devastation."

"To unite all people within this Nation!"

"To Denounce the Goodness of Truth and Love!"

"To extend our Wrath to the stars above."

"Misty!"

Misty then threw off her disguise revealing her Team Rocket uniform.

"Ash!"

Ash did the same thing as Misty did.

"Wherever there's peace in the universe..."

"Team Rocket will always be there..."

"To make everything worse!"

Ash and Misty then posed and glared at Brock and his Pokemon.

"Pika Pikachu! Azu Azumarill!"

"Hand over your Pokemon old friend!"

"Or else we'll just take them."

"Ash, Misty is this some kind of joke? Their's no way you would join Team Rocket when we were traveling together! No way at all!"

"Things change Brock!"

"And people change. We would have never confessed our true feelings when we were traveling. We were too stubborn to see the truth. We had a very special bond Ash and Me for some reason. We thought we shared a bond with you but evidently we were wrong. You didn't even recognize us. You call yourself-"

Ash then cut Misty off. "Hold on a sec Mist I hear something. Pikachu use thunderbolt on the observation balcony."

Pikachu complied.

Who should appear but Jessie, James, Butch, Cassidy, and Meowth.

"You five this is our mission. Go chase those two kids we told you about or we'll report you to the boss. You don't need to follow us we know what we're doing." Ash remarked angrily at the five misfits.

When they saw Ash shoo them away with an angry glare in his eyes they took off in a panic.

"As I was saying, you call yourself a friend and you never kept in contact with us when you were with Professor Ivy. You never kept in touch with us when you went back to Pewter." Misty said.

"I know that I'm sorry. I was too busy but you are going to jail now."

The paralysis wouldn't let Brock move at all as Ash spoke up.

"You can't move Brock you're either giving us your Pokemon or coming with us!"

"I will never give you my Pokemon Team Rocket. I can't believe it Ash and Misty! I just can't believe it! Why would you go and join Team Rocket? I mean Ash you hate Team Rocket! So do you Misty. Tell me why!"

"Brock! Giovanni is my father. If we didn't join Team Rocket he would have killed all of our friends including you. Not to mention our families. We negotiated with him. He agreed to leave you and the rest of our friends and family alone. As soon as he hurts one of you we are out. He also thinks you would make a great addition to Team Rocket. I do too. So does Misty! Right sweetie?"

Ash then locked lips with Misty. Misty, wanting to catch her breath interrupted the kiss so she could speak.

"Yes I do. Brock will you come with us willingly, or do we have to drag you? We had to go through two years of intense training. Since you are older you will only have to go through three months. We will even find a girl that might go out with you if you come willingly. She will most likely be beautiful!"

Brock instantly got that look in his eyes (if you can even tell with his eyes being closed constantly LOL). "A beautiful girl just for me? WOW! I Will come willingly. Just, could you please get rid of this paralysis?"

"Oh sorry Brock here have some Paralyze Heal." Ash said as he offered it to Brock. Brock took it and was immediately healed. He recalled his Pokemon and sent out his Aerodactyl as soon as they got outside.(Ash and Misty already returned their Pokemon.)

"Okay Brock let's get to Viridian City. Charizard! I choose you!"

Charizard appeared in a flash of Red light to let his two favorite people get on board as Ash clipped his Pokeball to his belt.

Ash and Misty boarded Charizard and Brock boarded his Aerodactyl. They were off to Viridian City.

* * *

How will Brock fair in training? His training only takes 3 months and he will soon join Ash and Misty on their Team Rocket Missions. Will Ash tell Brock Giovanni's real goal instead of the World Domination goal? All this and more in the next exciting adventure of _**Great Mystery Revealed**_ Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...  
**_

* * *

_**Next Time on Great Mystery Revealed - Chapter Five: Brock's Training**_


	5. Enter: Cynthia, Ash's Twin Sister

_**Great Mystery Revealed**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

_**Rating:**_ Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence

_**Pairings: **_Pokeshipping, Brock x Cynthia(Later on)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pokemon, Never have and never will. I only own this story and Jeff and Jamiya(when they appear). I do not own Cynthia Ketchum, she is owned by uncutetomboy_**.**_

**_Chapter Five: Enter: Ash's Twin Sister_**

**_New Character:_** Cynthia Ketchum: Age 17(Ash's long lost twin sister).

* * *

_**Last time on Great Mystery Revealed...**_

Ash and Misty paid a visit to Brock in Pewter City. They weren't there for a social visit. They were there to steal his Pokemon. They eventually convinced Brock to go with them and join Team Rocket. It only took some paralysis to convince him.

* * *

Brock, Ash, and Misty have now arrived in Viridian City. Ash and Misty put regular clothes on, returned Charizard and motioned Brock to follow them. They had to go around back. The front door of the Gym was for Challengers for the Earth Badge.

"Brock I'm sorry, but you will have to come with us as our prisoner." Ash said.

"Sorry Brock. Okay twerp you're coming with us you spy." Misty said as she handcuffed Brock.

Pikachu and Azumarril were herding him to the back.

"I'm so sorry ma'am, I didn't know that I was trespassing. Please forgive me." Brock said.

Misty then had one of those Anime vein things appear on her forehead as she spoke up angrily.

"We will see what our boss has to say. Don't call me ma'am, I'm only 17. It makes me feel old. Especially since you are older than me."

Before Brock could even say sir, Ash cut him off and glared daggers at him.

"Don't you even think about calling me sir! Pikachu, Azumarill keep him in line!"

"Pika Pika! Azu Azu!" Pikachu and Azumarill nodded.

Ash and Misty scanned their cards, went inside the door with Brock right behind them. They were off to Giovanni's office.

* * *

_**On the trek to Giovanni's office...**_

Ash took a picture out of his wallet. The picture contained him and another beautiful little girl playing in the yard. It was a picture of them when they were four. This was before the divorce.

"Hey Ash whatcha looking at. It better not be an old girlfriend Ash Ketchum! I will kill you if she is!" Misty angrily said.

"N-no calm down Mist. It's a picture of my twin sister. Her name is Cynthia. I haven't seen her in 13 years. I bet she has grown up beautifully." Ash said.

"I'm sure she has Ash. I hope to meet her sometime."

They entered Giovanni's Office with Brock in tow.

* * *

_**In Giovanni's Office...**_

A girl was talking to Giovanni. Ash thought she looked familiar. The girl caught glimpse of Ash. The girl thought he looked familiar. The strangest thing is was she was calling Giovanni Daddy. Ash looked at his picture, up at her, back at the picture. Back up at her. Back and forth, back and forth. The girl stopped calling Giovanni Daddy and took out a picture. She looked at the picture, back at Ash, back at the picture, back at Ash. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

"Ashy/Cyni." The two said at the same time. They then rushed towards each other. Ash just remembered something.

"Mist keep an eye on Brock. I don't know what he's going to do."

"Right Ashy."

Ash then rushed towards Cynthia.

* * *

**_Still in Giovanni's office..._**

Ash and the girl kept on rushing toward each other. The girl looked like this:

She is petite, standing at 5'3". She has longish chestnut brown hair that falls in soft waves/curls to three inches below her shoulders. Her bangs are a white-blonde colour and is nearly as long as her hair. She has soft brown-hazel eyes. Her traveling outfit is black cargo pants and a form-fitting red t-shirt.

"Long time no see sis! How has Dad been treating you. Are you a Team Rocket member like Misty and me?" Ash asked.

"Yes I am. I was trained in the same time frame as you and Misty were. It is so great to see you brother. Whoa who is the hottie with the squinty eyes? Daddy has been so great to me. He didn't force me to join Team Rocket. I joined of my own free will. I have always wanted to follow in Daddy's Footsteps and become the leader of Team Rocket. I don't like the fact that it's evil, although I hope to turn it around someday. I want to help Pokemon not steal them. I just follow Father's orders. Hey Bro who is the Hottie with the squinty eyes?" Cynthia said and asked with hearts in her eyes. Brock did the same thing.

"Oh he is an old friend of Misty's and Mine. He can be overactive when it comes to pretty girls. Hey sis you have grown quite a bit since I saw you last."

"Well duh! It's been 13 years since we last saw each other. I am bound to change somehow. You have changed quite a bit too Bro!" Cynthia said.

"Well like you said, it has been 13 years since we last saw each other."

"Oh wow! What a beautiful girl!" Brock was about to go into ga ga mode, but thought better of it. He calmed down. He has matured over the past years.

"I'm sorry young lady. I kind of went back into my old habit around pretty girls. My name is Brock Slate. I am the oldest child of Flint and Lola Slate. I also happen to be one of the Gym Leaders of the Pewter Gym. I am still wanting to be a master breeder of Pokemon."

"Um n- nice to meet you Brock. My name is Cynthia Ketchum. I'm Ash's Twin Sister. When Mommy and Daddy divorced, Mother got custody of Ash, and Father got custody of me. I'm 17 just like Ash. How old are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm too old for you. Dang it! I'm 22 years old. I don't think Ash will approve of me dating his Twin Sister. By the way who is older between you and Ash?"

"Ash is about 4 minutes older than me. We are Fraternal Twins. Big Brother do you mind if I go talk to Brock for a while alone?"

"I don't mind. I can see that look in your eyes. You like Brock don't you?"

"Who me?! No why would I do that. He is a prisoner of yours. I just hope we can be friends." Cynthia said as she tapped her fingers together and blushed.

"You can't hide from me Sis. I can see that you like Brock. I can also see that Brock likes you."

"Re-really? S-so you don't mind if I go talk to him." Cynthia wondered.

"No. I just need to tell Brock something first. You might want to ask Dad though." Ash said as him and Brock walked off.

"Oh yeah. Daddy dearest, do you think it will be okay if I went to talk to Brock? He is one of Ash's friends you know. He would make a great addition to this organization. I could be his p-part-n-ner when he is done training. Please say it's okay to do that Daddy. I really like him." Cynthia said as she gave Giovanni a Puppy Dog face.

"I don't see a problem with that. Is it okay with your brother?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes it is. He even told me himself that it was okay. Please, do you approve?"

"I do approve my baby girl. You are growing up right before my eyes. I know that Ash is proud of you."

Giovanni then hugged his daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you so much Daddy. I want to go talk to that girl over there can I?"

"I don't see why not."

"Thank you Daddy. I will go talk to her now."

After finishing her conversation with Giovanni, Cynthia went over to Misty to talk to her.

"Hi I'm Ash's Girlfriend and partner. My name is Misty Waterflower. I am one of the Cerulean Gym Leaders. I am also a member of Team Rocket. I still have my Gym. The League didn't take it away from me. The reason being is because they know that like you, I want to turn this organization around. Ash wants to do that too. You really like Brock don't you. Don't you dare lie." Misty said pointing to Cynthia.

"Yes I do Ms. Waterflower. I truly do. I want him to be my partner. My name is Cynthia Ketchum by the way."

"Please don't call me that. I'm the same age as you. Please you can call me Misty. I do hope Ash pops the question to me." Misty said as she started daydreaming about her and Ash as a married couple.

"He will someday. I can tell by the way he stands close to you. You and him are really close aren't you?"

"Yes we are. We have so been through a lot together. I hope we can go through a lot more together."

"You will. You two are meant to be just like Brock and me."

Cynthia then had hearts in her eyes.

"Cynthia you just met Brock today. Give it some more time."

"I know I know. I just have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"It might be love. I just hope Brock feels the same way."

"So do I Misty. So do I."

* * *

**_With Ash and Brock..._**

"Brock do you like my sister? Don't you dare lie to me." Ash questioned and then looked at Brock straight in the eyes.

"I do Ash. Every time I get around her, I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Do you think it could be love?" Brock said then asked.

"It might be. Don't rush into it though, you just met her. If you two do become partners, hit it off, and start dating; you best take good care of my Baby Sister. If you ever hurt her I will kill you. Even though, I haven't seen her in 13 years, I still love her very much and am very protective of her. You best be good to her or this will be your face."

After Ash finished the berating, he put his fist up to Brock's face.

"Don't worry, I will take good care of her. I will also be good to her. Don't worry about that."

Brock then put his hands up in a protective position to ward off Ash.

"I believe you Brock. You have never let me down before. Except when you hardly ever contacted us when you were in the Orange Islands with Professor Ivy. I trust you 100 percent Brock. Don't let me or Misty down. We are both counting on you. Good luck with your training Brock. It starts tomorrow. It will be three months long."

Ash and Brock then returned to Giovanni's Office.

* * *

**_In Giovanni's Office..._**

Ash reported to the office. Brock was right behind him. Giovanni sent Ash, Misty and Cynthia out of the office. Brock was the only one there. Giovanni was looking right at him.

"Brock Slate of Pewter City, my son and his partner and girlfriend told me that you are willing to join Team Rocket. Is this true. Since you traveled with Ash and Misty for a while you know what we do. I want you along with my kids and Misty to help turn this organization around. You will undergo three months of training. Once you complete your training, Cynthia will be your partner. You take good care of my little girl. I am counting on you. You best get to your new quarters. Room 333. It is just down the hall from Ash and Misty's room. Room 335 is Cynthia's quarters. She is your next door neighbor. Good luck with your training Brock Slate." Giovanni said as he shooed Brock out the door.

"Excellent. I will soon control all of Kanto. Team Rocket will reign supreme. I just hope that Ash, Cynthia, Brock and Misty can help turn this organization around. We also must stop Team Aqua from flooding the world, Team Magma from drying the World. We also must keep Team Galactic from expanding into Hoenn, Orange Archipelago, Johto, and here. We must also stop them in Sinnoh. I just hope that Ash and Cynthia can bring it to its former glory before it turned evil. I don't have much time Cough, cough. I just hope that Ash and friends can take it over when I cease to exist in this world. I also hope we can keep Team Plasma, both factions, from spreading to the other regions." Giovanni said as he went to bed.

* * *

**_Back with Ash, Cynthia, Misty, and Brock..._**

"Well Brock it was nice to meet you. Good luck with your training tomorrow. I know you will do fine." Cynthia said as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.(Brock is about 5' 8" tall Ash and Misty are taller I think). Cynthia then went to her room.

"Th-thanks Cynthia goodnight. Night Ash, night Misty." Brock said as he went to his room.

"Good night Brock." Ash and Misty said in unison as they went to their room.

* * *

**_Brock's training..._**

I will let all of you imagine what Brock's training was like. It was much similar to Ash, Misty, and Cynthia's. The only difference was that it only took Brock three months as opposed to the two years it took Ash, Misty, and Cynthia. I will let you readers decide what his training is. You can imagine it yourself.

* * *

**_Three Months Later..._**

Brock was now a full-fledged Team Rocket Member. Him and Cynthia were paired up. They go along with Ash and Misty on their missions. As this story goes on, you will see Brock and Cynthia's relationship grow. They are just partners and friends now. They help Ash and Misty out on their missions. Ash and Company hope to turn Team Rocket around someday. Right now, they must do what Giovanni says. They are now continuing their quest to turn the organization around. Also steal some rare and valuable Pokemon along the way.

And so the adventures of **_Great Mystery Revealed_** continues on.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ Ash, Misty, Brock, Cynthia, Pikachu, Azumarill, and Chaos(Cynthia's Mightyena) head off to Cerulean City. They do some shopping. However they must also attack the Cerulean City Gym and Misty's sisters. Misty will not lose her Gym Leader's License. Since the league knows what Ash and Company are planning to do with Team Rocket, they won't arrest them. They will however stop them sometimes.

**_Next time on Great Mystery Revealed - _****_Chapter Six: Cerulean City Combat_** coming soon.

* * *

Here is a list of Cynthia's Pokemon:

(Starter)(Male)Mightyena (Chaos)- Chaos is not very trusting of humans, except Cynthia who he adores, much like Pikachu adores Ash. He will be the first to join a fight and the last to leave it. He is often sarcastic, due mostly to being around Cynthia for many years, but is unwaveringly loyal. He will defend his Mistress, even if he knows he has no chance of winning.

(Female) Flareon ("Chessie")- Chessie has a fiery temper and will not hold back if you make her angry or annoyed. She is often playful and is more trusting of humans than Chaos is. Like Chaos, she will defend Cynthia to the best of her ability. She has unwavering loyalty towards Cynthia.

(Male) Houndoom ("Demon")- Demon has an attitude much like Chaos, but if Cynthia trusts a human, he will. He thinks of Cynthia as the "Alpha Female" and Leader of the group and accepts the fact that Chaos is the "Alpha Male". Nevertheless, he can be as witty and playful as Cynthia and Chessie. But if you threaten his Pack; you better run and hope he can't track you down because he tends to be over-protective, especially of Cynthia and Chessie.

(Male) Arcanine (Padfoot)- Padfoot was Cynthia's second Pokemon and is very protective of his Mistress and her other Pokemon and will defend them 'til he can't anymore. Doesn't really trust other males around his Mistress, but he won't interfere unless the male makes a movement to hurt her. Is very loyal and loves to take a break and just play around once in a while. Strongly believes in the "All work and no play makes for a dull life". Whenever Cynthia or another of his "Pack mates" isn't feeling well, he tries his best to make them feel better and believes that Berries will fix any problem; whenever Cynthia is sad, Padfoot tries his best, along with her other Pokemon, to make her smile.

(Female) Ninetales (Amber)- Amber is playful and loves to be brushed by Cynthia; is, like all her other Pokemon, protective of her and will do whatever she can to protect her, even if it means that she may get hurt. Amber loves to adventure.

(Female) Gardevoir (Emerald)- Emerald is the more mysterious of Cynthia's Pokemon, but is also very close to her because she was given to Cynthia as a gift by her father as a Ralts after she recieved Shadow and Padfoot when she was ten. Emerald is very intune with Cynthia's moods and often comforts her when she is sad or hurt. Like other Gardevoirs, Emerald will protect Cynthia to the best of her ability and is adventurous. Often Emerald is sarcastic except to Cynthia because of her respect for her. And, like Cynthia's other Pokemon, Emerald cares for Cynthia deeply; much like Ash's Pokemon care for him.

* * *

I hope I did okay with Cynthia Lor. Please let me know. Thank you so much for her. Well what did you think? Please Read and Review. Sincerely, AshK1980

* * *

**_Revised and Re-Posted: 01/22/2013_**

**_Author's Note:  
_**

A while ago I asked for OC's to be submitted to this story. I still have them stored in my E-Mail. There is a possibility that at least one of those OC's will make into this story. I guess if any of my new readers feel the need to, you can submit your own OC to me via PM. There is no guarantee that I will use them. This is going to be a series of stories much like my Power of Heroes Saga. There is no telling how many more stories related to this one will occur. Thanks for your patience during this rewrite. I am going to try to get the final chapter that I have written up tonight maybe. No guarantee's though.

~Later AshK1980


	6. Cerulean City Combat

_**Great Mystery Revealed**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

_**Rating:**_ Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence

_**Pairings:**_ Pokeshipping, Brock x Cynthia(Later on)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pokemon, Never have and never will. I only own this story and Jeff and Jamiya(when they appear). I do not own Cynthia Ketchum, she is owned by uncutetomboy.

**_Chapter Six: Cerulean City Combat  
_**

**_Character Ages:_** Ash, Cynthia, and Misty: Age 17, Brock: Age 22, Daisy: 22, Violet: 21, Lily: 20.

* * *

_**Last time on Great Mystery Revealed...**_

Ash found out that he had a Twin Sister. It was emotional and wonderful at the same time. Cynthia is Ash's Twin Sister that is owned by a friend of mine uncutetomboy. I hope uncutetomboy will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**_Three Months after Brock's Training..._**

Brock was now a full-fledged Team Rocket Member. Him and Cynthia were paired up. They go along with Ash and Misty on their missions. As this story goes on, you will see Brock and Cynthia's relationship grow. They are just partners and friends now. They help Ash and Misty out on their missions. Ash and Company hope to turn Team Rocket around someday. Right now, they must do what Giovanni says. They are now continuing their quest to turn the organization around. Also steal some rare and valuable Pokemon along the way.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully and Ash and company went to their quarters to prepare for their next mission.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

Ash and Misty were the first ones to wake up. They showered, shaved, fixed some Breakfast and ate it. They also fixed breakfast for Brock and Cynthia.

Once Brock and Cynthia ate breakfast, they were ready for their mission.

"So we are off to Cerulean City then right?" Cynthia asked.

"That is where we are off to." Misty said.

"Do you have any flying Pokemon?" Ash asked his twin sister.

"Unfortunately I don't. Do you think you could let me borrow one of yours?" Cynthia asked.

"I think Charizard can carry all four of us." Ash said as her released said Pokemon.

Charizard emerged with a roar.

"Charizard do you think you can carry all four of us to Cerulean City?" Ash asked.

"Chaos, it will be easier if you get inside of your Pokeball." Cynthia said. "Would you do that for me?"

Chaos nodded as Cynthia pulled out her Pokeball and recalled him.

Charizard considered Ash's question and nodded.

With that the four Team Rocket members boarded Charizard and were off to Cerulean City.

In a matter of one and a half hours, they arrived at Cerulean City.

* * *

_**Cerulean City...**_

Charizard was recalled and the four Team Rocket members headed off to do some shopping. Once the shopping was done, they disguised themselves as trainers wanting to challenge the Cerulean Sisters to a gym battle.

"Hello?" Ash asked as he and his Teammates entered the gym in their disguises. "Could we have a battle with the Gym Leaders please.

Daisy, Violet, and Lily emerged.

"We are like the Gym Leaders and we accept your challenges." Daisy said.

The new Team Rocket members smiled and took their place at the side of the pool opposite the gym leaders.

Ash and Company won the battle no problem. All of a sudden Charizard let loose a Smokescreen making it hard to see.

"Prepare for Trouble!" Ash said.

"Make it Double Double!" Misty said.

"To inflict upon the world devastaion." Brock said.

"To unite all peoples within this nation!" Cynthia said.

"To denounce the goodness of Truth and Love. Even though we are in love!" Ash and Misty exclaimed as they linked arms with each other.

"To send our evil wrath to the Galaxy above!" Brock and Cynthia said.

"Ash, Misty." Ash and Misty said emerging from the smoke in their Team Rocket outfits that were a combination of colors. White top and black pants or skirt.

"Brock, Cynthia." Brock and Cynthia said as they emerged in the same outfits as Ash and Misty.

"Team Rocket taking over the earth at the speed of light!" Ash and Misty said.

"Surrender to us now. There is no way you could win this fight." Brock and Cynthia said.

"TEAM ROCKET!" The Cerulean Sisters said not expecting to see Ash, Misty and Brock in Team Rocket outfits. This is the first time they have seen Cynthia so they don't know her.

"Pikachu! Chaos! Blissey! and Golduck! Come on out it's time for us to steal Pokemon!" Ash, Misty, Brock, and Cynthia said.

"We are like so not going to hand over our Pokemon!" Daisy said.

"You have no choice! Pikachu Thunder Wave on the sisters." Ash said.

Pikachu did so and Daisy, Violet and Lily were paralyzed so they couldn't call the cops. Ash and his friends got away with the Pokemon and vanished behind a smokescreen, but not before knocking the Cerulean Sisters out.

Once the sisters woke up they found all of their Pokemon gone.

* * *

_**Viridian City Team Rocket Base...**_

"Excellent my children." Giovanni said. "You have done well. Now it's time that I leave this empire to you. For my time is short. Please turn this organization around to the way it was originally meant to be. To help people and Pokemon, not harm people and Pokemon."

"What do you mean Dad?" Ash asked.

"I have had a rare form of Bone Cancer for several years now. "That is why you never saw me around Jessie, James, Butch and Cassidy or any of the other Team Rocket Grunts or team members except for that one time in Unova. I need you to do me a favor and bring Team Rocket out of the ashes and make it into an excellent organization like it was meant to be. Can you do that for me my son?"

"Of course I will Dad." Ash said with tears in his eyes. "Did you purposely throw that mission in Unova because you were sick?"

Giovanni nodded as he coughed up blood. "I was testing you Ash. I knew you had what it takes to defeat me. If you ever find Meloetta again and she decides to travel with you, take good care of her. And Cynthia, you and Ash have got to turn this organization around along with Brock and Misty do you understand?" Giovanni's tears began to flow a little bit more.

"I understand Daddy." Cynthia said also with tears in her eyes.

"You can count on us!" Misty said.

"We will make you proud Boss." Brock said.

"Oh please, since you four are taking over you can call me Giovanni or Dad. Also protect Mewtwo and Mew with your lives. If they were to fall into the wrong hands, who knows what might happen. Here you can have my Gym Pokemon as well." Giovanni said as he tossed our heroes six Gym Pokemon each. You are all now the Gym Leaders of the Viridian City Gym. I must be going now. I will see you later."

With that Giovanni went to his room not knowing that this is the second to last time he would see his son and his friends that have quickly become his top four Team Rocket commanders.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

_**Next Time:** _Ash and Company were given leadership over all of Team Rocket. Also something happens to Giovanni and he has to be quickly taken to the hospital. Will he survive his Hospital Stay or not. Also who is this new team of criminals that is popping up? What will happen? Stay Tuned to find out.

_** Next Time on Great Mystery Revealed -**_ **_Chapter Seven: The Death of Giovanni!_** coming soon.

* * *

**_Revised and Re-Posted: 01/22/2013_****_  
_**


End file.
